


Confession And Comfort

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel has something to say. Its nerve wracking but he must tell Charlie the truth
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	Confession And Comfort

Charlie was currently in her room giving ive recent results from a therapy session she had with one of the hotels clients. As she stayed their reviewing it she heard a knock on her door and turned to see if it was Angel Dust. 

"Come on in Angel it looks like you have something to tell me" She said with a kind and gentle smile. 

Angel walked in nervously rubbing his arm going through what he was going to tell her through his head. He hoped she wouldnt freak out when he tells her

"Thanks Charlie. Theirs something I have been dealing with and I need your help." He said frowning walking over to her 

"Of coarse...what is it do you need?" She asked supportivly willing to do anything to help Angel improve. He sighed and revealed the self harm scars on his arms and she looked at them. 

"I self harm...alot" He began sobbing as she quickly put two and two together. She pulled him in for a hug 

"Its okay Angel im not judging you and I'm not going to overreact. Thank you for telling me. I bet it wasnt easy" *she said frowning. 

"It wasnt at all. I deal with so much pain...cutting helps me and I just want to improve over all" He sobbed. She petted his hair lovingly 

"I'll help you. Vaggie will to. You deserve love and support and we will give you one hundred percent of that" She whispered lovingly. He sobbed in her embrace 

Charlie kept hugging him hugging him for as long as he needed the embrace as he cried. 

He was relieved to get that off his chest he had been dealing with it as a secret for to long and that only made him get even more upset

Charlie just hugged him supportivly. Angel had never hugged a girl before because he was gay so this was a first for him. 

He loved it though as he sobbed while she began rocking him back and forth

Vaggie saw the ordeal and smiled sadly seeing the pain emanating from Angel. She wanted to comfort him to but stayed back as Charlie seemed to be doing okay. 

Angel just sobbed and cried our in sorrow as Charlie did her beat to remain their for him crying as well Angel's pain was having an effect on her to. 

Vaggie watched for a bit more before leaving hoping to send more love and support Angel's way.

Angel suddenly showed Charlie his scars and Charlie lovingly traced them making him tear up even more as she showed him kindness beyond belief.

"Its okay Angel just cry it out" Charlie comforted and that's just what Angel did sobbing and wailing in Charlie's embrace. 

Soon Angel calmed down and sniffled while looking up at Charlie. 

"Thank you so much Charlie...." *he aid before crying more. Charlie snuggily hugged him quite good the embrace calming him. 

Angel soon stopped embracing her and Charlie did the same. He left and when he did Vaggie comforted him which he loved and thanked her for it. After that Angel started getting more support from Charlie and Vaggie. 

While Charlie was tough throughout the whole ordeal Vaggie had to be helped by Charlie during some times where even she cried about Angel and soon it became common where all three would comfort eachother. 

Angel started going to therapy for his issue. He knew it would take some time but in the end it would work out for him.


End file.
